


Valentines

by DannieCiora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: This is just a little fluff I wrote today for my fantastic #TeamAdmin. Love you guys. I hope you enjoy.Malec celebrate Valentines Day with their family and one important question.





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says this is a Valentines Fic I wrote for my fantastic #TeamAdmin. I hope you enjoy. This was written today on short notice so every mistake is mine.

Valentines Day:

Magnus and Alec wanted to celebrate Valentines like they always did with a little party at their coffee shop. Alec had done this little celebration of them and their friends for 3 years now and everybody loved it. Magnus would bake his famous blueberry muffins and Alec would make a special coffee concuction every year which would be sweeter than anything they would normally sell. This year he named the Valentine Specials after the ship names they gave themselves. The Malec was a sweet iced coffee with blueberry syrup. He wanted them to go well with Magnus’ muffins. He had two more drinks. A sweet Drink named Jimon with caramell and whipped cream. The third Drink was named Sizzy and was an iced coffee with an double espresso and strawberry syrup. The whole day they would sell all the Valentine specials and in the evening his siblings and their partners would come to celebrate togehter. This year Alec was very nervous because he planned on proposing to Magnus. The whole day as costumers came into the little coffee Shop on the corner called Bane&Lightwood Delights Alec was nervous and everyone could tell. Maia one of their baristas kept sending him these knowing looks. „ Alec you seem out of it today what is wrong?“ Maia asked after he did the third wrong order of the day. „ Sorry I’m just nervous about tonight.“ Alec replied and fixed the wrong order. „ He will say yes. You two are so in love it is sickening sometimes to watch. And the ring is perfect. Catarina and Izzy were good consultants on this one.“ „You think so?“ „Yes and now back to work boss or my other boss won’t be pleased.“ laughed Maia and got back to work. 

The day flew by with a lot of costumers and Alec enjoyed the constant work so he hadn’t time to think about everything that could go wrong this evening. In the afternoon a group of people with Shirts that read #TeamAdmin on them came into the shop. Alec always loved people watching so he kept tabs on the group. They were 7 people and two of them bickered like an old married couple. He hoped someday that would be Magnus and him. After a bit of consideration he thought they were more like Jace and his husband Simon. „ Hey darling are you people watching again?“ A velvet voice asked from behind him. „ Yeah you know I can’t resist.“ „ Oh I do, these two bicker like Jace and Simon don’t you think?“ „ Yeah I thought that too. Are you done with baking?“ Alec asked after he kissed Magnus on the cheek. „ Yes I don’t have any more ingredients to bake and I wanted to help out here.“ „Ok could you take the orders? Maia has to have her break soon.“ „ Of course.... let me start with this delightful group.“ Magnus winked and grabbed a notepad on his way to the counter. „ They already ordered, I have their orders ready in just a minute.“ Alec replied and heard Magnus greet a new costumer. „ Hello there welcome to Bane&Lightwood Delights, I’m Magnus what can I get you?“ 

Alec rushed to get the orders of the group done because they shouldn’t have to wait to long, it was there policy after all. When he was done he placed them all on a tray and Magnus brought drinks to their table. „ So I got a Matcha Latte for Jamie and a Matcha Latte for Robin.“ The old married couple he noted. „ Then I have a Latte Machiatto for Tati and one for Alex, is that short for Alexandra? I love that name. Then I have a Caramel Machiatto for Tina and one for Lisa and then last but not least a Malec for Sarah.Enjoy.“ With this he left them and returned to Alec behind the counter. After a few more costumers there was a break for everyone. „ Alexander when will your siblings be descending on us this evening?“ „ They are coming at 7 after we closed the shop for everyone else. Izzy couldn’t make it earlier so we agreed on 7. Jace has his last client at 5 so he should be ready by 7 as well.“ „ Good I’ll have everything ready by 7 then.“ „ Can I help?“ „ Alexander I love you dearly but you are not very good in the kitchen when it comes to elaborate meals.“ „ Yeah I get that.Just let me know if you need help bringing things down here or with something else ok?“ „ I will my love and now back to work. I need to cook and you need to serve coffee.“ 

After he closed the shop at 6pm Alec quickly cleaned and decorated the coffee shop to his liking for the evening. He wanted everything to be perfect when he asked Magnus the most important question in his life so far. He had bought flowers from Jocelyn and hidden them from Magnus until this evening and he had the ring hidden in the drawer with the accounting books. Magnus would never look into these. That’s what they have Simon for. He checked everything again before he walked upstairs into their loft to change and help Magnus with getting everything down. He had let Izzy choose his outfit for the evening and now that he is wearing it he has to admit that his sister knows what she is doing. How could he doubt her she is a fashion designer after all. He just had brought down the wine when Clary knocked on the door. He let her in and asked:“ Hey Clary where is Izzy?“ „ Hey Alec happy Valentines Day. Izzy will be coming separate. She had a last minute meeting about something coming up and I wanted to see if I can help?“ „ No that won’t be needed buiscuit.“ Smiled Magnus and hugged her. „ Take a seat and tell us about the classes how are they going?“ „ The kids love learning how to draw with different materials and love teaching them it’s going really good. How is your line coming along Magnus? And do you manage both the shop and designing?“ „ Ah well my line is coming along great and I couldn’t do it without Alec he is the one doing most of the work around here. But there is no pressure regarding my line and I really enjoy doing both. I like the constant contact with people that I get here on a daily basis and the inspiration coming with that.“ Answered Magnus and in just that moment there was a knock on the door from Jace and Simon. They were holding hands like usual and both wore grins that could melt the poles. „ Hey you two come on in. What got you all smiles?“ „ Hey guys, we will tell you when Izzy is here as well. Oh man it smells delicious in here, Magnus did you slave away all day in the kitchen?“ Simon asked after he hugged everyone. They all settled down into a corner booth and chatted until there was a knock on the door and Izzy came in. „ Hey little sis, how are you doing?“ „ I’m great Alec, how are the nerves?“ Whispered Izzy into Alecs ear. „ They are ok“ He answered equally silent. After everyone was seated once again Alec got up and kneeled before Magnus.

„ Magnus you are the love of my life and I knew from the first moment I laid my eyes on you,that you were someone very special. I did’t believe in fate or soulmates until you came along and turned my world upside down, you make every day brighter and more fun and I love everything about you. I can`t imagine my life without you in it and I want to spent the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up with you next to me and I want to fall asleep with you next to me, I just want to spent my life with you next to me, so Magnus Bane would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?“ „ Yes Alexander yes of course.“ Magnus was crying and slit into Alecs waiting arms. They shared a passionate kiss that would have lasted a lot longer if Jace didn’t clear his throat. „ Congratiolations guys, I knew he would say yes.“ Izzy screamed and nearly knocked them both of there feet with the intensity of the hug. After everyone hugged them and the ring was fawned over Magnus declared it time for dinner. Alec was the one responsible for the wine and when he wanted to poor Clary a glass she declined. „ Buiscuit? No wine, is something wrong?“ Magnus asked concerned. „ No everything is fine, actually more than fine, we wanted to wait till after dessert to tell you guys but I’m pregnant Izzy and I are going to have a baby.“ This of course triggered another round of congratiolations for the happy couple. They enjoyed their meal and everyone was happy to celebrate this Valentine’s Day together. after dessert was served Jace asked for everyone’s attention. „ You asked us what we were so happy about when we came here this evening, well Simon got an offer for a record deal...“ Everyone was wishing him luck until they realized that Jace wasn’t finished with his announcement. „ And we got approved by the adoption agency. We will be getting a child in the foreseeable future.“ Jace beamed and couldn’t resist kissing Simon passionately. After this it was just a big celebration for the family. Sometime during the evening Alec shared the encounter with the #TeamAdmin group with everyone and Simon recognized them from twitter. „They are amazing they try to save their show and they work really hard, I hope they succeed and I‘m glad they could relax here on Valentines.“

 

After everyone had left and they cleaned Alec and Magnus celebrated their engagement just for themselves and at the brink of sleep with Magnus by his side Alec thought, that this was just the beginning of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don‘t own any of these characters, I just play in this world.


End file.
